


training camp crushes

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, background kageshira, goshihina, why cant i tag stuff for the life of meee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: During a training camp, Goshiki finds himself crushing on a cute first-year from Karasuno.Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020. Prompt: Height Difference
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	training camp crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest here--the prompt doesn't play a huge role in this. This is basically my excuse to write GoshiHina fluff. This is also the GoshiHina side to the KageShira fic I wrote a while back. Go check that out if you're interested. Otherwise, enjoy!

Goshiki and Shirabu sit together on the bus ride to Karasuno.

They’re absolutely excited to play against Karasuno at last, after the latter defeated them in the preliminary finals. That was embarrassing—but at least Shiratorizawa has another chance to even things out.

“We’ll beat them this time, right, Shirabu?” Goshiki has been restless on the bus ride so far—he’s been tapping his foot and making darting glances behind him and out the bus window. Shirabu has had about enough.

“Maybe, if you’re on your top game this time,” Shirabu replies coolly, referring to when Goshiki messed up on multiple serves during the finals. “If you don’t sit still, I won’t toss to you during the games.”

Goshiki glares at Shirabu and protests, “I was nervous! This time will be easier since there’s no pressure, and I think we can beat them.”

“Shut up and sit still, then,” Shirabu says. “We’re almost there.”

-

The sun is setting as the Shiratorizawa bus pulls up to Karasuno. It seems that the entirety of the Karasuno volleyball team is standing outside, waiting to greet their opponents for the next two days. Goshiki and Shirabu collect their belongings and exit the bus, taking their first look at the Karasuno campus.

“This place sucks,” Shirabu says, not afraid to speak his mind, before he receives an elbow to the chest.

“Shirabu,” Goshiki hisses, “the ginger, Karasuno’s number ten, that’s the cute first-year I was telling you about!” He’s looking at the Karasuno crowd now, his eyes fixed on a hyperactive ginger. “His name is Hinata.”

Shirabu sighs. He is _not_ ready for Goshiki to rant about this kid to him yet. “So? If you like him, go talk to him! You two were at that training camp, surely you’re somewhat friends by now.”

“Oh, but I’m so awkward, he would never—“ Goshiki is cut off as he sees Hinata running at full speed towards them. He stops, crushes Goshiki in a hug, and Shirabu can’t help but chuckle.

“Hey, Goshiki,” Hinata says after pulling away from the hug. He has a dazzling grin on his face. “Long time no see! I’m so, so excited for this training camp, and it was so fun at the other training camp, so I bet this will be even better.” Hinata rambles on for a little bit, unaware that everyone else was already heading inside.

“Y-yeah, it’ll definitely be great,” Goshiki replies awkwardly, his voice cracking on the first word. “Um, do you think you could help me with my bags? They’re really heavy.”

“Of course,” Hinata says, scooping a bag from Goshiki’s hand and leading the way inside. They talk a little on their way in, warming up to each other after a week or two of no communication.

“So anyway,” Hinata is continuing as they reach the room where everyone will be sleeping, “I’ve been working on my receives a lot, and straights too, but I doubt they’re as good as yours, Goshiki.”

Goshiki is way too focused on the brightness of Hinata to register what Hinata is saying. They pause in the doorway, silence hanging over them. It takes a moment for Goshiki to snap his gaze away and mumble, “You’ll get there,” in a tone that he hopes is encouraging.

They place Goshiki’s bags in the room and Hinata suggests, “Why don’t we go down to the gym? Everyone’s gonna be there, and we can practice a little if you want.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” agrees Goshiki, and they walk quite closely down to the gym, their hands occasionally brushing. Goshiki has butterflies in his stomach by now, and he wonders if he can make it through the next two days without spontaneously combusting.

There’s a three-on-three game going on when Hinata and Goshiki arrive. It seems to be going well, so they decide to sit on the sidelines and wait until the players are finished.

“So, tell me more about your team,” Hinata says. “I’ve told you all the drama about my team you need to know, and it’s only fair that you tell me yours.”

Goshiki pauses to think, his gaze scanning across the gym. “Well,” he hums, deep in thought, “Ushijima-san and Tendou-san have been flirting a lot more lately. I’m starting to suspect that something’s going on.”

Hinata laughs, resting his hand on Goshiki’s forearm. Goshiki feels the butterflies surge in his stomach. “No way! I would have never thought that they’d be, y’know, together,” Hinata says, “but now that I think about it, maybe you’re right.”

“Yeah.” Goshiki stops and narrows his eyes at what seems to be Shirabu talking with someone from Karasuno. “Um, Hinata, who’s that over there?” He points to the person Shirabu is talking to—a tall, black-haired boy.

“Oh, that’s Kageyama,” Hinata responds absentmindedly. “Our setter. Wow, I’m surprised he’s actually talking to someone! Who’s that he’s talking to, by the way?”

Goshiki stares at them for a few more seconds. He swears he could see Shirabu smiling at this boy. “It’s—he’s Shirabu, our setter. What kind of business could they have?”

“Setter stuff, I guess,” Hinata says with a shrug. “Who cares? Anyway, it looks like everyone’s done, so we should go practice now.”

-

Goshiki thinks Shirabu’s been acting weird this past day. Then again, Goshiki hasn’t exactly been himself either. Is it just the pressure of playing against the team that had beat them, or is it something else? Goshiki doesn’t know.

What he does know, however, is that he might have a tiny crush on Hinata. They’ve been hanging out quite a lot lately; squeezing it in between practice matches. Goshiki gets the same butterflies in his stomach whenever Hinata touches him, usually in a friendly gesture such as a pat on the shoulder, or when Hinata praises him on his line shots. Goshiki has never felt this way before—with anyone—and he isn’t sure how to handle it.

“Hey, you okay?” Goshiki doesn’t notice Shirabu at first, but now he’s here, his brown eyes as cold and piercing as ever. “Don’t tell me it’s still that same first-year.”

“Shut up,” Goshiki grumbles, heat rising to his face. “I’ve accepted that I like him, yeah, but I don’t know what to do now. I just don’t want to ruin things with him, ‘cause he’s great.”

Shirabu tilts his head in confusion. “So you’re indirectly asking me? Sorry, ‘Goshi, ‘cause I don’t know the first thing about that kind of stuff.” It doesn’t escape Goshiki’s conscience that Shirabu shoots a glance towards the corner where Kageyama and Hinata are bickering.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Goshiki shakes his head, sighing as he gets to his feet. “I’ll do something about it. I think.” He squints, something he does when he’s in thought, and he disappears from the room.

Shirabu shrugs and focuses his attention elsewhere.

-

It’s the end of the second day. The Shiratorizawa students will be departing the next morning. Goshiki feels like he doesn’t want to leave, like he has to do something first. He also feels like he knows what he has to do. As Goshiki is standing outside the gym, watching the sunset and breathing in the fresh air, he hears soft footsteps behind him. He turns and sees Hinata standing there, radiant as always.

“Hey,” Goshiki says softly, watching as Hinata descends the gym steps and stands in front of him. “What’s up?” He immediately curses himself for asking that. What a dumb thing to say!

“Not sure, but I’ve missed a few spikes in a row, so I decided to rest,” Hinata replies, grinning shyly at Goshiki. “I saw you out here, so I also decided to come and see what you’re doing.”

Goshiki notices his heartbeat speed up as Hinata stands in front of him. He swallows his nervousness and wonders what he’ll say. Goshiki curses himself again for not rehearsing what to say beforehand. “Um, Hinata,” he begins, his voice shaking, “I was just—I was just gonna say that, um, well, I really like you.”

Hinata is silent at first. Goshiki panics, wondering if he said the wrong thing. He curses himself a third time for being so damn awkward. Goshiki clasps his hands behind his back and stares at his feet.

“I really like you too, Goshiki,” comes Hinata’s reply, oddly quiet and shy. “I’ve admired you since the finals match, and at the other training camp, we kinda got closer, and yeah, I don’t know how it happened.” He laughs, nervousness present in his voice, and also stares at his feet.

An awkward silence settles over them, neither of them knowing what to say. They had just confessed their feelings to each other, what are they supposed to say next? “Um, anyway,” Hinata continues, shifting his weight from side to side, “if you’re okay with it, can I maybe kiss you?”

Goshiki nods, and Hinata gets closer. Hinata stands on his tiptoes, but he still can’t reach. Goshiki is just too tall. “I-I think you’re going to have to lean down,” Hinata points out, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Goshiki breathes, and he leans down, meeting Hinata’s lips with his. The kiss is very short, just a little peck, but it has Goshiki blushing profusely and the butterflies in his stomach as active as always.

Hinata steps back, his face beet red, and presses his lips together. “I—um, that was nice. I should probably get back to practice, though, before Kageyama gets mad at me.” Of all things Hinata could do, he waves at Goshiki before dashing up the stairs and back into the gym.

Goshiki exhales, feeling all the heat rush out of his body. That went well, right?

-

It’s the next morning, and the Shiratorizawa bus is scheduled to leave in an hour. For now, the two teams are hanging out in the sleeping room, talking and having a good time. They’ve really warmed up to each other since the first day.

“Goshiki, guess what I found out yesterday?” Hinata leans in close to Goshiki, but they’re already sitting really close—their knees are touching and Hinata is holding Goshiki’s hand.

Goshiki smiles and tilts his head. “What? Is it something juicy?”

“Definitely.” Hinata pauses to laugh to himself. “I was talking to Kageyama yesterday, and he said he really likes your setter—Shirabu, I think his name is? I’m terrible with names.”

“See, that’s what I thought,” Goshiki says, somewhat relieved he found the root of Shirabu’s problems. “He’s been acting weird lately.”

Hinata lets go of Goshiki’s hand to point to the opposite corner of the room. “Look at them over there. They’re almost worse than us.”

Goshiki looks over, and yeah, they’re worse. Shirabu and Kageyama are sitting against the wall, Shirabu’s head on Kageyama’s shoulder as they watch something on Kageyama’s phone. “Huh,” Goshiki hums in surprise. “I never thought grumpy Shirabu could ever find someone to like.”

“I bet Kageyama’s so much worse,” Hinata insists. “But I guess it’s good for them. Oh, right, I almost forgot! Can we trade numbers?” Hinata reaches into his pocket for his phone, and Goshiki does the same. Now, they can still talk if they’re apart.

-

“Bye, Goshiki!” Hinata shouts as the Shiratorizawa students get onto the bus. Goshiki grins and waves back, blowing a quick kiss. Hinata sends one back.

Goshiki and Shirabu sit together again on the way back. This time, Shirabu is grinning at his phone as he types away at it.

“Who are you texting?” Goshiki asks, leaning over to get a glimpse of Shirabu’s screen, even though Goshiki has a good idea of who it is.

Shirabu quickly hides his phone. “None of your business,” he snaps. “You’re just as bad with that hyperactive first-year.”

Goshiki smirks and nudges Shirabu playfully. “Setter stuff, I guess,” he concedes, and he watches Shirabu’s face get quite red.

“Uh-huh,” Shirabu sarcastically grumbles. “Setter stuff.”

Goshiki sighs and turns his head to look out the bus window, considering the past few days. It seems that the training camp was productive after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
